the more crazier the better
by a fanfictioner
Summary: its about a tuff girl befriending the two craziest kids in the whole skool, zim and dib. how will dib and zim work this out? is she even human? this is going to get crazy funny.


**this is a new story i'm doing. if you have any name suggestions please leave a comment with what name you think it should be, you could be that one lucky person to help me out with a name of an awesome story. yeah. so let us begin. PS I do not own invader zim.**

Pov by a random tuff girl I just made up. Her name is Liza. Stress on the lie easy on the za. (ITIF aka I Think I'm Funny)

It was my first day at this new skool. I didn't know what to expect. I walk through the halls like a boss. I found my locker and got my books. Slowly I found my class room. However the bell had just rung and the teacher was already talking.

"Crap. My first day and I'm already going to get in trouble." I thought to myself. I forced myself to knock on the door. I slowly opened to a demon looking teacher. (Aka Ms. Bitters)

"What do you want?" she hissed at me. Her venomous voice made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"I-I-I'm the new student. Liza." I shyly told her.

"Hmmm. You're late! But since you are new I will let you off easy. But only THIS ONCE." She told me harshly while motioning me into the class room. The room that was once bustling with conversation went quite as me and Ms. Bitters came in to the room.

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. Her name is... Liza. Liza, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't want to hear another sound from you!" she looked to me waiting for a response.

"No, I don't have anything to add." I told her calmly.

"Then sit." She told me pointing to a desk in-between a green skinned boy (aka Zim) and a boy with a large cowlick (aka dib ITIF). I made my way to my new desk. Everyone was staring at me. Well almost everyone. The two boys I was sitting in-between were looking harshly at each other; as if me being here was one of their evilest schemes. Well I think Ms. Bitters continued the lesson because this is what I heard next.

"As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. Doom, doom, doooooom!" and she just continued saying doom. I was starting to get bored so I grabbed out a note book. As I was zipping up my backpack I was hit in the head with a balled up piece of paper. I grabbed it and quietly unfolded it inside of my note book. It read.

"Hey new kid. You're sitting in between two crazy freaks. They have like no friends. It's so inhuman. Good luck. - Jessica"

I read the note four times looking to the two boys beside me. They did look weird. The green skinned boy to my right was wearing a pink dress, he kind of reminded me of Christmas. The cowlick boy to my left was wearing a large black trench coat. Yeah they looked weird but really Jessica crazy freaks. No they didn't look that weird but just to be safe I will look in to them. They might just be my kind of crazy.

Ding dong

"Class is over now leave all of you worthless children. Leave!" miss biters hissed while disappearing in to a wall.

"Well that wasn't normal." I told myself grabbing up my backpack and other things. I walked to my locker. It was locker number…. Ah locker number 37. I started to open my locker when I got a shove to my shoulder.

"what the-" I looked to my right to find the green kid shoving me out of his way so he could get in to his locker which happened to be beside me.

"Get out of Zim way smelly earth poop." He grumbled to me shoving me hard. I stumble out of his way but, into someone else. I almost fell to the floor if the kid didn't catch me. I turned around to see the kid with the cowlick.

"Sorry" I mumble, I steadied myself and headed back to my locker.

"It's ok. It wasn't YOUR FALT…. ZIM!" dib loudly excused Zim. Dib walked to his locker which happened to be on the other side of me. Zim slammed his locker shut and pushed me out from between them.

"Shut you dirty nose tub! Diiiiiiiiib!" Zim hissed at dib angrily. Zim would have walked away right then if he didn't walk right in to a freakishly large bully.

"Hey watch were you're going freak!" the bully growled and shoved Zim in to his closed locker.

"No one calls this mighty irken worrier a freak! DRITY WORM BABY!" Zim yelled to the bully loud enough for everyone in the hallway to turn to him but, the bully turned last.

"You are sooo getting beat up for that." Dib whispered to Zim.

"What did you call me freak?" the bull asked stomping over to the two boys. Zim and dib both looked tariffed. The bully prodded both of them asking again.

"I said what did you call me?" dib let out a small whimper of pure terrier. Dib meant to say that Zim said he was a dirty worm baby and he didn't do anything but only a whimper came out.

"He called you a dirty worm baby and I would have to agree with him. You are a DIRTY WORM BABY." a voice from behind the bull said. Everyone looked to see who was brave or stupid enough to say those things about a bully of that size. They all saw the new kid Liza with her hands on her hips ready to tell the bully off.

"You heard me." I said bobbing my head. The bully just looked confused

"Your taking up for these losers?" the bully asked me pointing to Zim and dib. Zim and dib both let out a hurtful "hey" but they instantly went silent when the bully turned to face them.

"I only see one loser and he's standing in front of me; being a big bully" I said pointing at the bully. The bully cracked his knuckles.

"I don't normally beat up girls but I guess I can make an exception" the bully said walking up to me.

"I normally beat up bullies. So I guess I won't make an exception." I told him cracking my knuckles in return. Instantly there was a crowd circling around us all yelling "fight! Fight! Fight!"

The bully lunged at me with a right upper hook but I easily ducked left. When he fallowed though with the missed blow I took advanced on him and gave him a quick gab to his left ribs. He gave a grunt and I gave him a good knee to the nose. Then a foot to the groin, from there I just lightly pushed him to the floor.

"So… anyone else want to pick on my friends?" (Motioning to dib and Zim)I asked to group of kids that had circled around me and the bully. They were silent, some shook their heads no.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Leave!" I told the kids still hanging around in the hall. All of them scrambled away. I turned to a wide eyed dib and a slightly even though he would never admit it scared Zim. I gave them a sweet smile.

"So…. you guys want to get some lunch?" I asked nervously. Zim narrowed his eyes in wonder. Both boys spoke at the same time.

"You. Human. Wishes to be nice to the great Zim?!" Zim asked me drawing out the ice in nice.

"you. Want to hang out with me?" dib asked confused. I looked at them both and laughed.

"Yes! Now come on." I happily grabbed both of them by their arms and walked with them to the cafeteria.

**Leave a comment or pm me if you have a name suggestion! I hope you liked it. **


End file.
